


Unexpected Encounters in Tokyo

by Shini



Category: Free!, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, SouMako Week, Tokyo college au, domestic life, strange animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini/pseuds/Shini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SouMako Week<br/>Day 2: Alternate Universe/Crossover</p><p>They never knew that the animals in Tokyo were quite different from their little hometown. It was not what they expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounters in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Was not planning on writing anything for day 2 but this got me at the last minute.
> 
> Enjoy!

Could we take it home?"

"No."

"C'mon Sousuke, please, we saw it faint! We can't just leave it here all alone on the street! Look! It's so weak! And I think it has a fever! It could get picked on or worse!"

Makoto pleaded with so much passion. His green eyes laced with worry and concern. Sousuke knew he won't have any say in this. When it comes to poor, defenseless little furballs, this is one battle he can never win. 

It was just a little past 8:00 in the evening. After finishing all of their classes and eating dinner at a nearby restaurant, Makoto and Sousuke were going back to their apartment. As they were walking down the sidewalk, a little black cat weakly wobbled out from the bushes. It mewed meekly to the startled couple and suddely fainted. Without having any second thoughts, Makoto franatically scooped it up into his arms. 

Makoto loves animals especially cats and seeing one faint right infront of him just shook him to his core. Cradling the little bundle in his arms and checking for any physical injuries, it doesn't look like he's going to let go of it anytime soon. Asking permission from Sousuke was just mere formality because Makoto obviously has made his mind up.

Sousuke crossed his arms in defiance but he knew he was defeated. "Fine. But you take care of it. We don't even know if our apartment building allows animals so better hide it for now."

Makoto perked up and Sousuke swear that he saw sparkles appearing around the eager man for a second there. "Thank you Sou!" Makoto kissed him on the cheek and hurriedly walked back to their apartment caressing the little furball in his arms. 

Sousuke would never admit it but he was a bit jealous of the attention Makoto was showering the little ball of fur, but seeing Makoto so happy and determined to take care of it, it made Sousuke happy too. Sousuke shrugged /Oh well, love is weird I guess. I just hope we don't regret this tho./ putting his hands in his pocket, he walked faster to catch up with Makoto. 

After a few days of fussing over the little black cat, which actually was a dark shade of purple rather than black, it was stable now. SHE was stable now to much of Makoto's delight. No more fever, breathing fine and for the most part, she was peacefully sleeping ever since they took her home. But one night, there was one thing that bothered Sousuke most about the cat.

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?" 

Makoto was humming a happy tune while cooking dinner. Sousuke sat on his chair by the dinner table, propped up one arm on the table top, hand under his chin. He was looking at the cat curled up, sleeping on its makeshift bed by the corner. 

"What's that bandaid on its forehead?"

"Well, first, SHE is not an "it" Sousuke, and second, I don't know. I never touched it because it maybe a wound or something... and I want it to heal first before even taking it off." 

"Huh." Was all Sousuke said, looking uninterestingly at the cat. The cat which shifted slightly on its bed. 

"Hey Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's waking up."

Makoto turned off the stove finishing what he was cooking. Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel, he hurriedly crouched beside the stirring cat. Out of curiosity, Sousuke crouched beside Makoto too.

The cat who was curled up, was now yawning and stretching its full length. Keeping its eyes closed, it sat up. Feeling something over its forehead, she tried taking it off. Makoto worried that the cat might hurt herself so he gently scratched the cat's chin which elicited a soft purr from the kitty. He then gently and carefully peeled off the bandaid on her forehead. What lie underneath made Makoto gasp and piqued Sousuke's interest even more. 

It was a crescent shape symbol. It looked just like a crescent moon. The cat blinked a couple of times and adjusted to the light. It stared knowingly at Makoto and Sousuke.

"What an odd looking cat." Sousuke eyed her amusedly. "Sousuke! Stop being so mean!" Makoto jokingly slapped Sousuke's shoulder. "Hey there little girl. Are you hungry?" Makoto got up and took his prepared food for the cat just in case it woke up. He crouched down again and scratched the little cat's chin which made the cat mew in delight. 

The cat sniffed the tuna and slowly nibbled on it. Remembering that it has been a few days since she had last eaten a decent meal, she suddenly chowed down everything in the bowl and also lapped up the milk to the last drop.

All the while, Makoto was grinning idiotically at the stupid cat which kinda ticked off Sousuke. Just for a little revenge, Sousuke poked the crescent shaped symbol on the cat's forehead. /stupid cat/.

Maybe it was just from too much happines for Makoto and too much annoyance for Sousuke that they both think they heard it wrong. Because rather than an annoyed "meow!", it was an annoyed "ow!" that they hear.

The three of them stared at each other, petrified for a good whole minute, utterly shocked at what just happened. 

"What the actual fu-" Sousuke was cut off as the cat jumped up and landed on the counter top. 

Staring at the two men who have fallen flat on their asses and looking up at her, she sat reagally and gracefully bowed at them. Faint as it may have been, they heard a shy "Thank you." from the cat before she jumped out of the window behind her.

"Makoto, what just happened?" Sousuke wanted answers. Answers that would soothe his racing mind.

"It was a... t-t-talking... cat?" Makoto croaked out in disbelief. He's not quite sure of what he is even saying himself.

Sousuke heaved a sigh. "I swear Makoto, no more animal saving. Never knew Tokyo was this weird. We'll never know what we'll get ourselves into."

After a month or two, the incident was left at the back of their minds. College and work filled up all their free time yet they occassionally wondered about that talking cat although they never saw her ever again.

Sousuke thought it was the end of it but boy, he was so dead wrong.

"What the hell is that?" 

Sousuke glared at the offending bundle in Makoto's arms. He had a vague idea on what it is and he did NOT feel good about it. 

"W-well," Makoto smiled apologetically. 

Makoto was just buying some ingredients for dinner and apparently saw the poor thing lying on the roadside... all dirty and beat up but still breathing. 

"For God's sake Mako," Sousuke gave a dramatic groan.

"I'll just clean it up, feed it and set it free. No worries. I promise." Makoto hurriedly explained defensively.

The bundle stirred. Two black and pointy little ears perked up and a tiny snout peeked out from Makoto's arm. It was a tiny, black pig with a piece of yellow cloth tied around its neck. It perched up groggily and looked at its environment for the first time. 

"A pig?" Sousuke scrunched his face in disdain. He understood Makoto and cats but a pig? Sousuke, tired and hungry, didin't want to argue anymore.

"Whatever. Just get on with it." Sousuke said dismissively and took the grocery bag from Makoto to start cooking their dinner. 

Makoto stroked its back and earned a snort of glee from the tiny pig. "Aw, are you okay buddy? Don't worry, i'll take care of you. Let's start with a nice hot bath okay?"

As the word "bath" was said, the pig started fidgeting in Makoto's arms trying to escape. "Hey, you don't like baths? But you're all dirty. I have to wash you first. No excuses."

Makoto hummed a happy tune and went into their batroom with the struggling pig while Sousuke started cooking their dinner. It was going to be curry today. 

As Sousuke was preparing dinner, everything just suddenly happend at the same time. 

Sousuke could hear the water turning on in the bathroom then, a loud manly shriek was heard coming from Makoto and finally, a blur of something resembling the form of a human teen running past him and out their front door.

Sousuke was in shock. Laddle in one hand and a curry cube in the other.

"Makotooo?" Sousuke called out to his boyfriend to check on him.

"Tokyo is really a weird place! I want to go hoooome!" Makoto wailed from the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear any confusion, The cat is Luna from Sailor Moon and the pig is Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. (He turns into a pig when cold water is poured on him and returns to his human form when it's hot water.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
